The Ninja and the Housekeeper One-Shots
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: A series of one shots to my beloved Ninjago fanfic, "The Ninja and the Housekeeper" These one shots are going to either take place before the story, during the story, or after the story I hope you all enjoy this. :) Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Being Hired

**A.N: Yeah this was probably expected and is probably clichè but since I've seen others do it, why not? So this is a series of one-shots from my Ninjago story: "The Ninja and the Housekeeper". I suggest reading it if you haven't already. These are little mini stories that happened while the story was happening. There may even be some stuff that occurred before the story happened Idk. Well that's all I really gotta say other than I hope you enjoy this so...Peace :)**

* * *

 **1.) Set a few nights before Eve was hired.**

"Now sweetheart , are you sure that you wanna do this?" Her father asked, while sitting in the passenger seat. He was talking to his daughter who was in the driver's seat driving the both of them through Downtown Ninjago City.

"Dad I have never been so sure of _anything_ in my life." His daughter replied, his daughter had caramel blonde (almost brown) hair and deep hazel eyes.

"We just want you to be safe, Eve." Her father said, "It's been hard since your brother moved out." "I'll be fine dad." His daughter named Eve replied, "I don't know why, but something deep inside is telling me that I should do this…" They stopped at a curb. The father and Eve both climbed out of the car and up to one of the buildings on that street. Eve put up a flyer and taped it to the wall.

"I just hope someone will pick me." She said, looking down at the ground, her father put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure someone will...we just gotta give it time…"

* * *

 **Three days later:**

The phone rang in the girl's family's apartment. It was ringing off the hook.

The daughter known as Eve checked the caller ID to see who was calling them. It was a number she had never seen before and was confused with the caller. She picked up the receiver and placed it up to her ear. "Hello?" She spoke into the phone,

"Hi is this Eve Tanaka?" A voice said over the line, it was high-pitched and feminine. She sounded kind, so Eve continued with the call.

"Yes this is she." Eve nodded, "Hi I'm Nya and I saw your ad for housekeeping…" The girl named Nya said, Eve's eyes widened. This was it! She got a job! "Yeah, that's mine." She said getting excited.

"Well my brother, his friends, and I are teachers here at Sensei Wu's Academy and things have just been a MESS around here. According to your ad you sound like the perfect girl for the job. I was hoping you would take the offer?"

Eve wasted no time in responding. "Absolutely! So when do I start?"

"Can you start tomorrow?" Nya asked, "I'll be there." Eve replied, "Oh! Before you go, I think I should let you know in advance...my brother and his friends...are of the ninja that saved Ninjago from the Overlord." Nya explained. Eve almost dropped the phone. The ninja?! She knew about them! _Everyone_ did. She and her friend Eliza knew a lot about them, heck, they both even witnessed the final battle in which Lloyd defeated the Overlord.

"The...The ninja?" She said shaking a little, "Should I have not told you that?" Nya asked worriedly over the line, "No, no it's just...quite the surprise you know?" Eve said, "But I'll still take the job if you'll have me."

"Yeah, of course." Nya said, "So, tomorrow?" "Tomorrow." Eve nodded, then she hung up. She turned to her parents who were still watching her.

"Mom, dad, I got a job!" She said happily,

"Oh honey that's great news!" Her mother smiled, her father gave a smile to her as well.

* * *

Early the next day, Eve's father, William, drove Eve to Sensei Wu's Academy to make sure that her new position as a housekeeper was legit. The gates opened and let them in. When the father and daughter entered the school, a girl with short raven-black hair came out smiling bright. It was still early and the sun was just rising which gave the boarding school and the forrest around them a goldenish glow.

The kind girl waved to them. "Hi, are you Eve?" She asked, as Eve and her father walked up.

"Yeah, Nya right?" Eve replied smiling, as she shook the girl's hand. "Yep." The girl named Nya replied with a giggle. "It's good you're here early, my brother and his friends aren't up yet…" Nya looked past Eve at her father. "Is this you're dad?" She asked, "Yes, William, good to meet you." William, he shook Nya's hand too and then they got back to the subject at hand.

"So, are ou ready to unpack and meet everyone?" Nya asked, "Yes." Eve nodded, William and Nya helped her unpack all of her stuff. When they were done it was time for Eve's father to go.

"Me and you're mother are going to miss you so much." William said almost crying, "I'll miss you both too…" Eve responded, she looked like she was on the verge of tears too. The two shared one last hug before they parted. Eve watched in sadness and heartbreak as her father climbed into the car and drove away. Nya came up to her from behind and put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey, my friend's are up, are you ready to meet them?"

"Yeah…" Eve said, "...Let's do this…"

* * *

 **Well That was number 1. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Party Pooper

**A.N: Hi everyone I'm back again. So, here's the next chapter of this one-shot series of mine :) I hope you'll like this one.**

* * *

 **2.) Takes place right after the ninja defeat Chen and his army.**

Kai's POV:

Defeating Chen was no easy feat, but knowing that Ninjago is once again safe makes it all worthwhile. It's hard to think that the whole battle happened only three weeks ago. Everyone is still exhausted and I've also noticed that things have been...different...like, Jay and Cole are _still_ fighting over my sister despite making up in the tournament, Lloyd is so upset about his father to the point that he won't leave our room, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss Skylor already...But on the bright side, we're going to a party tonight that some of the other descendants are throwing at Tox's place and she's going to be there. I'm hoping this party will lift everyone's spirits up.

* * *

The ninja rode on their elemental vehicles to the toxic bogs. When they arrived at Tox's home which was really just a big hollow tree, they realized the place was just as smelly as they remembered it.

"Ew! Tox lives _here_?!" Jay asked, clamping his hands over his nose. "It smells terrible!"

"Jay, this is her home. Be nice." Nya hissed through her samurai exoskeleton. She opened the hatch and hopped out landing safely on her feet. They walked up to the door and Kai knocked with the back of his hand. The door was almost instantly opened by Tox who had a punch glass in her hand.

"Hi guys!" She said happily, "Come in, come in!" The ninja followed her inside and were shocked to see what the inside of her house looked like. The interior walls were the tree itself painted green and it looked like a small one bedroom house. It had polished wooden floors and a large cream colored rug in the center. There was also a matching cream couch and brown coffee table set in front of a small box T.V which had a large stereo next to it. On the walls were pictures of Tox's family and pictures of Tox herself when she was younger. A few of the elemental descendants were already there talking and drinking punch.

"Whoa, this house is incredible!" Jay said amazed, "Not quite what you expected, huh?" Tox asked, "That's fine, I understand you probably expected a literal toxic waste dump, but even _I_ have standards…" She chuckled. The ninja entered deeper into the house when everyone began to notice their presence.

"Ninja! Good to see you!" Karloff said happily, he raised his cup high in the air with his greeting.

"Hey Karloff." Kai said plainly, he searched around the room looking for Skylor but she was nowhere to be seen.

"You looking for Skylor?" A female voice asked, the gang turned their heads to find Camille talking to them.

"She isn't here yet, but she will be soon." She explained, "Oh, okay." Kai's heart sunk. The party continued to go on and more people began to show up. Nya and Tox were just talking about girl stuff, Jay and Pale were joking around with each other, Cole and Zane were hanging out with Karloff and Camille was dancing with Griffin and Ash and Lloyd was giving them an odd look.

"Come on, Lloyd. Dance with me." Camille said cheerfully. She got hold of Lloyd's two hands and attempted to pull him towards the dance floor.

Lloyd immediately ripped his hands away, "Sorry, I don't dance much." He said smiling apologetically. Camille was confused, everyone else was having a great time and yet, he wasn't so much. She knew it was because he lost his father, all of the other descendants knew too and they all gave Lloyd their deepest condolences.

* * *

Nya began to dance too and Jay took her hand and gave hr a twirl but then Cole caught her while she was spinning and started dancing with her instead.

"Hey! Get your own partner!" Jay yelled, he grabbed Nya's hand and immediately ripped her back from Cole. Cole was immediately angered back and grabbed Nya's other hand and pulled on it hard. Now both ninja were tugging on Nya trying to take her from the other.

"Guys guys!" Nya said loudly, "This is all very flattering but stop!" The boys continued to pull at her while Camille managed to get a depressed Lloyd to dance with her and the other descendants that were dancing.

"See? Isn't dancing fun?!" Camille asked Lloyd who was still unsure of himself, "Yeah...I guess…" Lloyd responded awkwardly. Just then the door opened and in came Skylor who had a platter of puffy pot stickers in her hands.

"Skylor!" Kai said his mood immediately brightening up. "Kai!" Skylor smiled brightly. She placed the large platter on the refreshments table and Kai ran over and the two shared a hug. "It's good to see you." Kai told her, "You too." Skylor replied. Suddenly the music that was coming out of the stereo was slow and romantic. Kai looked at Skylor. "May I have this dance?" He asked, pretending to be fancy. Skylor giggled, "Why of course you may." She then crossed her legs and made a goofy looking curtsy and the two of them began to dance.

* * *

Jay and Cole were still at it trying to get Nya to slow dance with them.

"That is it! I have had enough!" Nya yelled, pulling both her arms away from them. "You two are acting WAY too immature! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to powder my nose!" Then she stormed off into the small bathroom. The two once friends just stood there completely paralyzed. Sure Nya had yelled at them before but never like this. Cole shook his head to snap out of it and immediately yelled at Jay.

"This is all your fault!" Cole yelled, " _My_ fault!? That's pretty big talk from someone who is as dull as a rock!" Jay retaliated, "That's it!" Cole yelled, and the two began to figh and fell to the floor in an all out brawl which attracted the attention of Kai and Skylor which of course interrupted their dance.

Zane was already on the floor as well trying to break the two ninja's fight. He looked at Kai and Lloyd. " I could use a hand over here!" He yelled, both the red and green ninja ran over and broke Jay and Cole up. The five of them stood up straight and all eyes were still on them.

"What the hell are you two doing?! This is supposed to be a party!" Kai yelled, "Hey! don't look at me! _Jay's_ the one who angered Nya!" Cole yelled, pointing at Jay. "No! It was Cole!" Jay yelled back, "ENOUGH!" a female voice yelled, the five ninja turned to find Nya standing there angrily with her hands on her hips.

"I have had just about enough of this nonsense! I thought that coming to this party would make us all act normal again, but I guess it hasn't helped…" She walked past them "We're leaving…" She grumbled under her breath, she walked out of Tox's home and four of the ninja slowly followed behind. Kai stayed behind. He walked up to Skylor who was with Tox by the refreshments table. The two of them were in shock like everybody else in the room was from the fight and Nya's outburst.

"I'm sorry you had to see all of that." Kai apologized, "It's fine, it wasn't your fault." Tox smiled unserstandingly, "I'm sorry we couldn't finish our dance." Kai said to Skylor, Skylor just smiled and said, "That's okay. I had a great time with you anyway…"

"KAI?! NOW!" Nya yelled from outside, "Oh, right, sorry sis." Kai said sheepishly while walking out. He turned and got one last look at Skylor she just frowned and he frowned back. Fate had come in between them as always but little did they know that fate would soon bring them closer together…

* * *

 **So there's chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Dating?

**A.N: Hey everyone, I am back again with another chapter of "The Ninja and the Housekeeper" One-shots. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **3.) Takes place a few day after Eve found and took Dylan in.**

Eve collapsed on the couch. She had just put Dylan to bed in her room because he was sleeping there until Sensei would have the spare room next door cleared out and have all of Dylan's furniture moved in. Eve was tired as HELL! They already had Dylan for three days and she was already beat. She didn't think raising a kid would be _this_ much work.

' _I don't think I can do this on my own,'_ Eve thought, _'Maybe it's time I find my other half, a father for Dylan. Someone who Dylan and I can love forever and we'll have his love in return...I think it's time...I gotta start dating.'_

* * *

Later on that night, Eve went on her laptop and searched up a dating website. She finally found one she liked. She signed up and created an account. Just as she was doing this, Sensei Wu walked past her room but stopped and entered.

"Eve," Sensei said, Eve looked up from her computer. "Oh! Hey Sensei." She replied,

"What keeps you up at this late hour?" Sensei asked, "Just finishing this online dating account," Eve replied, "I figured that maybe it would be nice to find a man who could help me take care of my Dylan." Sensei stroked his beard as he listened.

"You know, Eve...I used to say that the perfect one for oneself, could be right before their eyes and they don't even know it. " Sensei said,

"With all do respect, Sensei, this is the most efficient dating website there is, I'm sure I'll find the perfect guy here." Eve said, then she went back to typing on her laptop. Sensei signed and left the room. "If that is what you think." He said.

* * *

A few more days went by and a day came where Eve had the whole place to herself due to the still didn't get any feedback.

' _I don't understand,'_ She thought, _'Why haven't I gotten any feedback yet? I mean, I know it takes time but I probably should've gotten results by now.'_

"Hey! Is there anybody up there who can help me?!" A voice called from outside. Eve looked up from her laptop and closed it, she was curious as to whom the voice belonged to. It was a male. She walked over to her open window and stuck her head out. Down at the bottom level of the boarding school stood a man with sideswept brown hair and a stubble beard growing in.

"Is there anyone who can hear me?!" He called out again,

"Hey!" Eve called back, the brown-haired man looked up in the direction of Eve's yelling.

"Hey, is there something you need?" Eve asked, "Yes actually," the man said, "I was, uh, observing some of the flora and fauna of this area and now I need to head back home but I'm afraid I uh, I'm afraid in a little lost."

"Oh," Eve said, "Wait one minute." Then Eve disappeared into her room. About three minutes later the man saw her coming out through the front entrance to the boarding school. She walked over to him.

"Okay, so if you go in that direction and just go down that dirt path you should make it to the city within an hour or less." Eve explained, she pointed in the direction ahead of them while she explained the directions to the man. The man nodded, "Thank you, my name is Luke." The man said,

Eve giggled, "No problem, Luke, I'm Eve." Eve said, "That's a cute name." Luke replied. Eve then took Luke's hand and gave it a firm shake.

"You know, I like you, Eve. Do you think I could see you again?" Luke asked, Eve felt her cheeks getting hot. Was this guy really asking her out on a date?

"Well, gee, I-I don't know," she said shyly, "I have a kid, adopted. I don't think you'd want to date a young adoptive mom."

"Of course not! I think it's nice you have a kid," Luke said, "Tell you what, how 'bout I just leave you my phone number and if you want to go out, you just let me know." Luke then handed her a slip of paper with his cellphone number and walked away. Eve looked down at the slip of paper one hands. She didn't know if she should call him again or not, I mean, she literally just met him and there was boy way that he'd want to date a mother. She just wasn't so sure.

* * *

Later that night Eve put Dylan to bed in his new crib.

"Thanks for your help, Nya." Eve smiled turning to the raven-haired girl. Nya just smiled and twirled her wrench. "It was no trouble really." She replied, she then noticed Eve seemed really focused on something.

"You okay?" Nya asked, Eve immediately snapped out of her trance and looked at the young samurai.

"Yeah totally," Eve said, "I'm okay." She then began to blush, Nya smirked. "Are you sure?" She asked, "Is it a boy?" Eve sighed defeated, "Yeah, I just met this guy and he seems like a nice guy, but, I just don't think he likes me."

"Well, if you want to get to know him, then maybe you _should_ go out with him." Nya said, Eve thought it over for a minute, then she nodded. "Okay, I'll do it! Thanks Nya." Eve smiled, "Anytime." Nya responded, and with that, she left the room. Eve stood there alone in Dylan's new room beaming down at her new adopted son, she remembered what Nya told her and then she thought about what would probably be the best thing for Dylan. Then she remembered what Sensei told her, those words still rung in her head.

" _The perfect one for oneself could be right before their eyes and they don't even know it…"_ Was _this_ what Sensei was talking about?

Eve had decided what she must do. She whipped out her iPhone and dialed Luke's phone number. It rung a couple times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" A male voice said over the line, Eve recognized the voice as Luke's. "Hey Luke," Eve said, "So uh, are you doing anything Friday night?"

"Ummm no, not that I'm aware of." Luke replied, "Oh, okay." Eve said nervously, she was already blushing and her face was beginning to feel hot. "I've been thinking and, I think I want to do what's best, not just for Dylan but also for me. Do you wanna do something Friday night?"

* * *

 **And there you have it, Chapter 3. I hope y'all liked it, and I'll see you guys later ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Dance with Me?

**A.N: Hey guys, here's another one-shot. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

 **4\. Set a week before chapter 15: "Luke". The song btw is "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin.**

Lloyd was walking down one of the boarding school hallways alone. It was around dusk and the students were currently down in the mess hall eating. He remembered when he was a student here and that whenever he and his friends ate, he would dump his lunch on one kid's head or take something from another kid. Those were good times. But Lloyd was instantly broken from his thoughts by the sound of...music? down the hall.

" _You're in my arms, and all the world is calm. The music playing on for only two. So close together, and when I'm with you. So close to feeling alive."_

Lloyd recognized the song from somewhere but he just couldn't quite remember where. He decided to investigate. He headed towards the direction of the music and ended up in the training room. There he found Eve ballroom dancing in the middle of the room? This confused him a lot, what exactly was she doing?

Lloyd walked in. "Eve? That music was coming from you?" He asked confused, Eve turned and noticed him and hit the pause button on the stereo resting on the floor next to her.

"Oh hey Lloyd!" Eve said smiling happily, "I was just practicing my dancing."

Lloyd tilted his head in confusion. "Dancing? What for?" Eve blushed and giggled. Eve was really practicing because Luke was taking her out ballroom dancing but she didn't want to tell the guys about Luke just yet because they had become quite protective of her and she didn't know how well they'd take it.

"I just thought...I might as well learn," She lied, "But I'm afraid that it's kind of hard to practice without a partner." She said, then an idea popped into her head. "Say Lloyd, you wouldn't happen to be a good dancer would you?" She asked, Lloyd immediately caught on to her little scheme.

"Forget it, Eve. I, no joke, _**suck**_ at dancing. It's not really for me." He told her. Deep down, the fact that Lloyd himself couldn't dance like, **at all** wasn't the major problem, it was part of it but not entirely. The other problem was that ever since he fought against Morro and broke his possession of him, he felt…"weird" when he was around Eve. When he'd see her, he'd get this odd feeling in his stomach and sometimes even there were times when he couldn't talk to her. To prevent any awkward situations from springing up, he decided that maybe if he didn't interact with Eve much, maybe his weird feeling would surcease.

"You're right, it's a silly idea," Eve said, "I mean, just the thought of the two of us dancing together it's just…" Her voice trailed off. "It would probably just be awkward." She finished, even though she was smiling and breathily laughing, Lloyd could see the embarrassment and disappointment in her eyes. Now he had another bad feeling in him. Sympathy.

He sighed, "Okay Eve, let's do it." He said, Eve was baffled. "No Lloyd, really, you don't have to." She said, Lloyd just smiled and took her hand. "No, come on, it's only a one time dance." He replied, there went that weird feeling inside of him again. He didn't care, it was just a feeling and it couldn't do anything to keep him from making Eve happy.

Eve turned on the stereo and took Lloyd's hands in her own.

"Okay, first you take your right hand and hold my left hand," Eve started. Lloyd took her hand in his and looked at Eve waiting to know what to do next.

"Now, this is where things may get awkward," Eve warned him, "Now you take your left arm and put it around my waist." Lloyd did so and now their faces were a little closer to each other but not extremely close. Eve blushed a little and Lloyd began to sweat.

"Now, step forward," Eve instructed, Lloyd heeded her instructions and as he stepped forward Eve stepped back. "Now, step backwards." She told him, Lloyd once again listened and stepped backward and Eve stepped forward.

"Now, step to the right and stop." Eve said, Lloyd moved to the right and she followed simultaneously. "There, those are the steps. Then all you do is repeat them." Eve explained, the two repeated the steps and then after a few minutes Lloyd decided to give Eve a spin but when he pulled her back in their faces were now only inches away. Eve and Lloyd were blushing and Eve could feel Lloyd's heart racing. They just stared into each other's eyes, both were mesmerized by the beautiful color of Lloyd's green eyes and Eve's hazel eyes. Lloyd then stepped back and shook his head to snap out of it.

"That's it?" Lloyd asked, "That wasn't so hard, you really needed help practicing _that_?"

"No," Eve giggled, "I just needed a partner." Lloyd Felt his cheeks turn red and heat up. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I should, uh, go do that thing I had to do." He said awkwardly, he turned and walked out of the training room. Eve was silent, she remembered the dance they practiced and played that one moment over and over again in her head, the moment that their faces were very close to each other, so close their lips almost touched. Eve shook the thoughts clear from her head.

"There's no way that's possible," Eve told herself, "We're just friends, and besides, I have a boyfriend..."


	5. Chapter 5: Skylor's Lullaby

**A.N: Hey everyone, I am back with another chapter of "The Ninja and the Housekeeper One-shots" This one is going to be another Kailor one. It's kind of short and kind of cheesy but hey, *shrugs* what are you gonna do? BTW, whoever can guess where the song is from first, I'll add an OC to "The Ninja in the Housekeeper 2" however you want them to be :) I also don't own the rights to Ninjago or the song that's sung here. So, without further ado, let's do this thing.**

* * *

 **5.) Set about a week or two after Serafina was born**

Skylor brewed herself a cup of coffee and poured it into her mug and took a seat at the kitchen table. She was at her wits end. Serafina has been going through a fussy stage and just won't stop crying. Compared to Dylan's cries, Dylan's were much **much** worse. Dylan's crying was loud and constant, while Serafina's crying was softer and only occurred once or twice a day.

Suddenly the door to the staff quarters opened and i came Kai holding a large white bag. He looked just as exhausted at Skylor did.

"I'm back, and I got enough formula that will last us a week!" He said, there was this tiredness in his voice which matched perfectly with his current state.

"Good," Skylor replied, "I just changed Fifi's diaper and gave her a bottle so she should be fine for the next few-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Both Skylor and Kai cringed at the sound of their daughter's crying. They both went down the hall to her room and looked into her crib where Serafina was kicking and screaming like mad.

"What are we going to do with her?" Skylor asked, "I don't know, she's never acted this bad before." Kai responded, "I mean I don't get it, we fed her, changed her diaper, made sure she burped after she ate. What else could be the problem?" Then something crossed Skylor's mind.

"I know what's wrong with her," she said, her fiance looked at her odd. "Really? What?" He asked, Skylor reached down into the crib and picked up Serafina. She bounced the crying baby a bit and began to pat her back softly.

"When I used to cry as a baby, my mother would sing this lullaby that would always get me to calm down." Skylor explained, "How does it go?" Kai asked, Skylor held Serafina tightly in her arms and started rocking her back and forth as she began to sing.

 _La la lu, La la lu_

 _Oh, my little star sweeper_

 _I'll sweep the stardust for you_

Kai could not believe how beautiful Skylor sounded when she sang, it was like listening to an angel singing.

 _La la lu, La la lu_

 _Little soft fluffy sleeper_

 _Here comes a pink cloud for you_

Serafina's eyelids suddenly began to droop and she let out a small yawn as she was getting sleepier.

 _La la lu, La la lu_

 _Little wandering angel_

 _Fold up your wings close your eyes_

 _La la lu, La la lu_

 _And may love be your keeper_

 _La la lu, La la lu, La la lu_

Skylor caressed her baby's cheek and put Serafina who was now fast asleep back into her crib and put her blanket over her body to keep her warm. The young couple beamed down at their young daughter. She was finally sleeping in her crib and that meant that they could _**finally**_ have a break. The two crept out of the room so they wouldn't wake her up.

"So, now that she's asleep, what do you wanna do?" Kai asked, "Take a nap, I'm beat." Skylor said walking back into the living room to nap on the couch. Parenting may had been a lot of work, but it was all worth it.

* * *

 **Well, hope you all enjoyed it :) Now I'm going to sleep 'cause I'm tired. I will also try to get the next chapter of "The Ninja and the Housekeeper 2" either tomorrow or Monday. My goal is tomorrow though.**

 **Peace out ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Holding yourHand

**A.N: Hello again everybody. I'm not sure if I will have the next chapter ready soon but I know everyone is probably getting restless so in it's place I'll upload one more one-shot and it's the last one of this shipping for a while in this series XP Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **6.) Set during their first night in the Cursed Realm**

 **Eve's POV**

Ugh! We've only been in the Cursed Realm for only one night and I'm already exhausted! It's been one day and we're still having no luck in our search for Lloyd's father, I'm starting to believe that we're never going to find him!

The ninja were laying out sleeping bags on the cold hard ground and were each starting to climb into them to get some rest.

"Hey, where'd Kai go?" Eve asked, she was on her sleeping bag leaning on the backs of her hands for support.

"He said something about giving a status report to Nya on his video watch." Lloyd replied, his sleeping bag was a few feet away from hers.

"Gah! My feet are killing me!" Jay whined rubbing his aching feet, "You think you've got it bad?! MY ARMS ARE DEAD!" Cole yelled at Jay. "My gears are grinding," Zane replied, "Ugh, and my aching head." Skylor complained as well.

"Alright guys, that is enough," Eve said with a smile, "I promised Lloyd I would get his father back and dammit I'm going to keep that promise if it's the last thing I do." Just then Kai rejoined the group looking rather shaken.

"Kai, are you okay?" Skylor asked concerned for her boyfriend, "Yeah Skylor, I'm fine I'm just...a little tired is all." Kai replied, "Okay then." Eve said naturally, then the eight of them hit the hay.

* * *

Later that night, while of the other ninja were sleeping peacefully, Lloyd was woken out of his sleep by the feeling of something gripping his hand tightly. He opened her eyes and looked to his side where he saw Eve sleeping. He chuckled at the goofy way she looked at that moment and then he noticed that she looked kind of pretty when she slept, beautiful actually. But then he remembered he felt something gripping his hand. He looked down and was surprised to see that it was Eve's hand that was holding his. Lloyd was confused, sure, he and Eve were friends now but he never imagined that she would go so far as to hold his hand, especially after the way he treated her.

Lloyd gently pried her hand from his own trying his best not to wake her up but then was startled to find that she had grabbed hold of it again. Lloyd looked around at the other sleeping ninja not knowing what to do, then he looked back down at Eve holding his hand tightly in her clutches. At that moment, he thought it actually felt nice. After being alone for three months without anyone who really cared about his situation, it felt nice to actually feel supported. He laid back down in his sleeping bag and just held her hand too as he drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

 **D'aaawww! Wasn't that just the** _ **cutest**_ **thing you've** _ **ever**_ **saw?! *fangirl scream* So anyway, the next chapter of the "The Ninja and the Housekeeper 2" will be out soon, I PROMISE you!**


End file.
